The Marauders
by Gracieful007
Summary: Molly Skyes loves Hogwarts, she loves the classes, the school, her friends and her bestie Zayn Malik however there's one small problem or more like two; Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (well it's four if you include their loyal followers Liam Payne and Niall Horan.) *One Direction meets The Marauders*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 years ago

"Come on Zayn if we walk at your speed we'll miss the train," I laughed turning around and giving his hand a tug to try hurry him up, I saw Zayn's mum in front us pushing the trolleys and smiling at our excitement. Want to know why we're excited it's because we're on our way to Hogwarts! I am so amazed; I just can't get over how great it is.

"Now Zayn, I know Molly may have been joking but seriously hurry or you'll miss the train," she said causing him to actually walk at a fast pace, I was pretty impressed I'd never seen him move this fast. "Now Zayn follow you're big sister Caroline's lead and run at the wall."

"I know mum," he moaned "I've done it every year when Carol's gone to schoo.l"

"I know, I know," she replied smiling.

"Come on Moll," he said taking my hand "lets to it together one, two, three, go," and with that we ran at the wall.

"Wow," I mouthed so amazed at the amount of people and the busyness of Platform 9¾.

"It's great isn't it Moll's," Zayn laughed squeezing my hand, "I've come every year and this time I finally get to go on the train."

"Now go on you two," Zayn's mum said smiling down at us "you want to get good seats."

"Bye mum," Zayn replied trying to escape quickly, but she grabbed onto him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek which made him pull a face. "Mum" he moaned.

"Love you Zayney," she told him, whilst ruffling his hair.

"Love you too mum," he mumbled, before scampering off pulling me behind him, I turned and waved and she shot me a smile.

"Shall we sit in here?" I asked pointing at a cabin that was empty.

"Sure" he nodded and we slipped inside "urhh my mum so embarrassing," he groaned into his hands.

"No she just loves you Zayn and you're lucky my mum cared so little she didn't even turn up to say goodbye," I pointed out this sad fact.

"I'm sorry Moll."

"Don't be Zayn, the thing I hate most is pity," I replied.

"Hey I found a carriage," I heard some guy yell before opening the door and walking in, his hair was messy, and his blue eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Where are you?" Another boy yelled back.

"Over here you idiot, follow the sound of my voice," he replied laughing before plopping down on the seat.

"Found you" the other pulled said a grin on his face as he came in a and threw himself on the seat next to blue eyes, this guy's hair was messy also I guess but his curls fell with grace around his head and he had bluey green eyes.

"So, you have to be Slytherin Moll's," Zayn continued "it's where Carol is and I'm probably going to be in there too."

"Eww why'd you want in Slytherin? Only weirdo's and almost everyone who goes in there turns like evil or something" Blue eyes laughed.

"What house do you want to be in then?" Zayn spat back.

"Gryffindor of course the house for the brave and strong" he announced looking extremely proud of himself for some reason "all my family have been in Gryffindor" he boasted.

"Lucky mate all mine have been in Slytherin" curly laughed.

"Aww shame, I beginning to like you" blue eyes replied.

"But I fancy being the first Styles to break the mould"

"So what house do you want to be in?" Blue eyes asked me.

"I don't know but whatever house Zayn is in I guess" I answered shrugging.

"Why do you want to be with greasy?" Curly asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, what's so special about greasy?" Blue eyes chimed in sound incredibly arrogant I just wanted to hit him.

"Ummm he's my friend and he's not annoying idiots unlike you two" I snapped back.

"Ohhh feisty" Curly laughed.

"Come on Zayn let's go" I said pulling him up and marching out the cabin.

"Come on Zayn let's go" Blue eyes mimicked me in a voice at least three octaves to high.

"Bye greasy, have fun with firecracker" Curly yelled after us before the two boys burst out laughing. They were just so funny I forgot to laugh.

"Come on, stand in name order from A-Z," Mrs McGonagall called out which lead to an almighty fuffel as we all ran around trying to arranged ourselves, she looked down a look of slight amusement on her face "forget it, I'll just call you out" she sighed. "Right Clare Andrews" she called and the sorting began. "Molly Skyes" it was my name I looked over where Zayn was sitting at the Slytherin table, smiling and holding his breath. I put on the hat.

"Hmmmm" it mumbled "you are clever so you could be Ravenclaw yet I sense that urge to succeed so Slytherin, yet the bravery, hmmm…. I know Gryffindor" it yelled, I noticed Zayn's face drop as he watch me walk over to Gryffindor's table, I sat down and shot him a smile. I was next to a small blonde boy called Niall and a shaggy haired dirty blonde guy named Liam, they'd seemed okay from what I knew.

"So next up is Harry Styles" Mrs McGonagall called out, causing Curly or I guess Harry to swagger over to her, I also noticed Slytherin sit up and take notice at the name Styles, god he was big headed enough there was no need for him to be treated like a god. The hat sat on his head for a bit before calling out.

"Gryffindor" my heart dropped not only was I not with Zayn I was with Curly as well. Please don't put blue eyes in, I might die.

"Louis Tomlinson" Mrs McGonagall said, and I took it that was blue eyes name as he walked over to her, the hat barely even touched his hair before yelling out.

"Gryffindor" I groaned at this, this was now painful. He got a big greeting from Curly (I can't bring myself to say their real names, it's to wired makes them seem human and not cocky twats).

"Hey Hazza" he laughed walking over and plopping down "hey firecracker" he smirked.

"It's Molly juts so you know" I sighed.

"I knew"

"Then why call me firecracker?"

"Cause it's funny"

"Yes hilarious" I replied before turning my back on him and chatting to some girl sitting next to me.

"You must be gutted Greasy's in another house" Curly added.

"Yes I do wish I was with Zayn and not you two" I said looking at them in disgust.

"Of course" Louis said rolling his eyebrows and turning to chat to Niall and Liam, I noticed Zayn chatting to some guys from Slytherin and caught his eye, he smiled at me before pulling a face at Curly and Louis, which made me chuckle.

"Greasy tell some funny joke from across the hall" Louis asked smirking still. I looked at him and sighed this was going to be hard to live with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now

"Come on, hurry up get on the train" my mum snapped, tapping her foot and looking bored.

"Umm ok bye mum" I said.

"Yes bye Molly, have fun" and with that she was gone.

"Wow that was pretty good this time" I said trying to laugh, I looked over and noticed Zayn had a look of pity on his face "Zayn, no pity" I warned.

"Sorry Molls" he replied "now come on let's get on the train, I can't believe we're year 11 now."

"Me neither" I squealed, then I spotted a head of curls next to a mop of deliberately messed up hair "quick there's Curly and Louis, get on the train quick; I am not in the mood for their comments at the moment."

"I'm never in the mood" Zayn mumbled before spotting how close they were and darting onto the train, we hurried along before finding an empty cabin and sitting down there. We couldn't sit with any Gryffindor as they hated Zayn because he was in Slytherin and well Slytherin didn't like anyone outside their own house normally.

"Hey Hazza think I found an empty one" I heard Niall's loud Irish voice from down the hall, we looked at each other.

"Please no" I whispered but apparently luck was not on our side as within a minute they were all standing in the door.

"Nice to see you greasy" Harry jeered his annoying smirk returning back.

"Hey Skyes" Louis said with a wink, I was stunned no firecracker just my surname! "So greasy umm we're gonna sit here so you got to move" he stated.

"Why should I?" Zayn asked outraged.

"Did you not just hear Lou, greasy because we're gonna sit here" Harry pointed out, I noticed that behind them Niall's face was lighting up at the action that was starting to take place whereas Liam was just looking bored and reading a 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' book.

"And, we're not going to move just because you couldn't get your own cabin as you had to be the 'cool' last ones on the train" I joined in outraged at them yet again.

"No Skyes, you don't understand you don't have to leave only greasy" Louis said as if that was so obvious. I think it's safe to say both mine and Zayn's mouths dropped open in shock at that.

"So pretty much greasy get out" Harry said slowly and gesturing at the door.

"No" I said "you are horrible people and why are you being nice?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows "what's the joke?"

"There is none Skyes" Louis told me with a smile "now please greasy get out we are slightly worried that if we spend too long in the same room as you; our hair will end up like his."

"Shut it Louis" I snapped "just go away and leave us alone" I saw Harry go to comment but Louis just put his arm out to stop him "fine we'll go, come on guys" and with that they left.

"What the hell just happened?" Zayn asked me.

"I don't know but I did not like it at all" I replied shaking my head.

"Tomlinson, Styles" I heard Snape yell form down the hall "I cans see you're un-tucked shirts and loosened ties"

"That's nice for you sir" Louis replied, I could hear the smirk in his tone even though I couldn't see him.

"That mean's tuck them in" Snape warned growling at them almost.

"Will do sir" Harry nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now" Snape said.

"Yes sir" Louis answered still standing there not moving trying not to laugh.

"I knew your dad Tomlinson" Snape told him.

"That's great Sir, my dad knew you"

"He was arrogant and far too full of himself just like you" Snape spat

"Are you saying I'm like my father?" Louis asked.

"Yes I am"

"Thank you Sir, that's the nicest thing you could have said" Louis smirked.

"Detention Tomlinson, now Styles you going to join him? I always had respect for the Style's family until they had this mutant which is you"

"You saying I'm nothing like my family?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately I am Styles" Snape sighed.

"Thanks mate" Harry laughed "that means the world and now by Snapey we gotta go eat" and with that they walked off chuckling to themselves, as the crowd parted to let them through.

"Urhh I cannot stand them" Zayn groaned shaking his head as we started to walk towards the dining room after them.

"I know, and you do not have to share a house with them" I pointed out, causing him to nod. The speech was the same as it has been pretty much every year really, and after the newbies were sorted the feast began.

"So babe" I heard Louis's voice go "I'm captain of Quidditch this term and you still want to be in the team right?" he asked, I wasn't sure who he was asking but he loved to be able to bring up he was the youngest Quidditch captain ever. "Babe, don't ignore me" he went again. Hahah that girl's ignoring him was my thought until I was poked by Liam who then pointed at Louis who was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be in the team again." He said.

"Yes, I do" I replied, his face lit up.

"Cool, so umm maybe want to do some practice sometime to get ready for the match?" He asked.

"Ummm no" I replied coldly.

"Unlucky mate" Harry laughed, Louis juts shot him a look.

"You sure?"

"Yes that would involve spending extra time with you and Curly which I don't want" I pointed out bluntly.

"Who doesn't want to spend time with us?" Harry asked confused before shutting up after receiving another look form Louis.

"We can cut Haz and out and it can just be me and you" Louis suggested, what was with him?

"Ummm no" I answered before realizing people we were allowed to leave and dashing out the door what was with him? Later on when I came downstairs it seemed Louis had already put the list up and advertising the trials, the list was:

Seeker: Niall Horan

Chasers: Louis Tomlinson (C)

Harry Styles

Molly Skyes

Beaters: Liam Payne

Vacant

Keeper: Vacant

I sighed when I realised I'd have to spend a lot of time with five of my most hated people, and a lot more time away from Zayn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Move greasy" Harry sauntered passed smirking.

"Shut up" Zayn mumbled.

"What did you say greasy?" Harry asked.

"I told you to shut up" Zayn replied louder, I looked around no, no there was a crowd gathering a bloody crowd. We were out in the middle of the grounds with no teacher around, anything could happen and I had a feeling this would not end well. I saw Liam and Niall walk over; Niall was almost jumping with excitement, Liam as usual couldn't care less.

"Now why'd you do that Malik?" Harry growled, getting his wand out, Zayn noticed this and his was out in a flash the two boys faced each other. I groaned was this really necessary? Nothing had happened they just glared at each other, until Harry's smirk grew x10 when he suddenly noticed something behind Zayn's head; Zayn spotted his looking and turned around just in time for Louis to yell.

"Expelliarmus" he yelled causing Zayn's wand flew out his hand and hit ground.

"Thanks Tommo" Harry said high fiving Louis as he walked over to him, Zayn started to get up to go get his wand but was stopped halfway by Harry causing going "incarcerous" and with that Zayn was back on the floor writhing angrily and cursing them. I started to get up from my place on the floor, before getting back down frowning when Zayn shook his head and refused to let me.

"Fuck you" Zayn yelled at them, which just caused Niall to start laughing.

"Don't swear Malik" Louis said seriously "you need to wash your mouth out, aguamenti" and with that a stream of water came out of the end of his wand and hit Zayn full on in the face and causing great amusement to everyone watching, but me.

"Stop it Louis" I warned, getting my own wand out and pointing it at him.

"Come on Skyes don't do this loosen up, we're all having fun" he replied.

"Zayn's having a rave isn't he" I said sarcastically.

"Well he needed a wash" Louis mumbled back.

"Come on Skyes his hairs loving this it's probably going 'we're finally getting washed, yes!'" Harry laughed.

"Stop it" I commanded glaring at them.

"No" Harry responded sounding slightly like a child, I looked at Louis an eyebrow raised, he just looked away.

"Come on Skyes it's fun watch" Louis went before using the 'levicorpus' spell leaving Zayn dangling from thin air. I feel bad saying this but it did look quite funny, I felt the corner of my mouth twitch before remembering the situation.

"Put him down Tomlinson" I warned again, trying to sound as fierce as possible.

"Go on a date with me Skyes, and I'll never touch him" Louis said, my mouth fell open in shock.

"What? No just put him down" I yelled.

"Fine" he grumbled before taking away his wand which left Zayn crumbled in a ball on the floor.

"Aww come on" Harry protested, before catching the look on Louis's face "fine let's go, I heard there's some cocky year 7's around here somewhere."

"Sure you don't want that date Skyes?" Louis asked once more.

"I'm sure Louis, I don't date cocky twats who act like they own the place, and for god's sake do you think it's cool to go around hexing people?" And with that I stormed off, forgetting I'd left Zayn crumpled in a heap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zayn's POV

I was fuming almost I can't believe I let that happen, I was so stupid and now I looked like an idiot in front of Molly again.

"That was so funny mate" I heard Harry yell and suddenly I was overcome by an impulse, I ran after them determined to find some way to get them gone. "Shame old Molly had to come interrupt again" he continued to moan as Louis and the others plonked themselves at the base of a huge oak tree.

"The best part was when you hit him in the face with the water" Niall laughed.

"Personally I preferred the part when I hung him upside down" Louis bragged which just led to Liam rolling his eyes.

"The surprise attack was rather clever I must admit" Liam added.

"It was all brilliant" Harry bragged, I felt myself tensing, "and it could have just got better if Tommo hadn't wimped out to Molly" he grumbled.

"Let it go" Louis said slapping him.

"Louis has a crush, Louis has a crush" Harry danced around singing receiving an evil look from Louis and causing Niall to be in stiches laughing even Liam managed a smile. My eyes widened from my hiding place behind the tree and I nearly gave away myself by gasping out. Surely they didn't mean it. Surely it wasn't true. Surely Louis didn't like Molly.

"Shut up Haz" Louis grumbled, sulking in the corner.

"He even asked her to go out with him but her response went a little like this you should appreciate me Lou, I even made a song. Right here we go; 'Bang bang, she shot him down, bang bang, Zayn hit the ground'" by the end of this song which he sung over four times even Louis was trying not to laugh. I however was fuming even whilst taking the mick out of Louis; Harry managed to take the piss out of me.

"You know what Haz you could be a famous singer" Liam said sarcastically.

"Yep and a singer songwriter at that" Niall added laughing.

"Yes I am the best aren't I" Harry said sounding just so urhh. I am now 100% sure if you looked up 'arrogant' in the dictionary it would say 'See Harry Styles or Louis Tomlinson.' I stormed off back up to the castle ignoring the jeers and laughs that followed me. I arrived outside the Gryffindor common room and stood there waiting for someone to come so I could get Molly, finally she came out.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked.

"That's why I'm here Zayn" she smiled.

"Private?"

"Oh yer sure, come on" and with that we wandered off towards the lake. "So what's this about?" She asked.

"You know Louis Tomlinson fancies you" I burst out a disgusted expression appearing on my face, which she then mirrored.

"Urhh, he was serious" she gasped.

"I want to get them expelled" I said suddenly a look of shock appeared on her face.

"What Zayn? Are you being serious? Why?" She gasped.

"They just, they deserve to be" I said almost stamping my foot why wasn't she up for this?

"Their annoying and arrogant pricks but they use harmless magic unlike some of the people I've seen you with" she said.

"That's just a joke and why are you sticking up for Tomlinson and his friends" I demanded.

"Yes and so is Louis's and Harry's" she defended them again.

"Stop defending them" I begged "you fancy him don't you?"

"No I bloody well don't" she yelled "and I'm going to go now Zayn and if you're going to continue your horrendous idea you can do it without me" and with that she stormed off back to the castle. I put my head in my hands, what had I done? But I was going to get rid of them, just this time in secret.


End file.
